


p o l a r i s

by allthatsadness



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Demaury's POV, Gen, Poetry, polaris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatsadness/pseuds/allthatsadness
Summary: I tried to picture Polaris inside Eliott's mind before Lucas came to his life. This was the result. Written twelve days ago, this was my first attempt to write poetry for the SKAM fandom. Please excuse the mistakes. Thank you.





	p o l a r i s

Across an empty street,  
There was a certain place.

A place no one had been except me,  
Locked and forgotten.

'Polaris' as I call it,  
There in the heart of the forest.

Where no light and no other creature could pass,  
But only one who's soul was lost.

Where the rain kept me company,  
While the crickets listen with fervent hunger.

Where the night wind serenades,  
Comforting words warming like ember.

It was here where I've found my haven,  
In this abandoned place.

An echo of my existence,  
Lost in the dark, vast space.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for visiting and reading.


End file.
